The Weapon
by xZ0mbieKitten
Summary: When Lucifer is thrown back into his rightful cage, his wrath isn't over yet. He has prepared for this moment with a secret weapon. [Rated M] [OC/Dean]


**Welcome to my Supernatural fanfic! I'm pretty excited about this one, and I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! Please review to let me know what you think and if you are interested in reading more. (:  
><strong>

***I do not own / I am not affiliated with Supernatural or the characters in it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Then (Beginning of Season 5)<strong>  
><em>

"Who are you?" the man before me asked. I stared at him, no emotion, "I don't know. Who am I?"

"Very good," I watched as he walked slowly back and forth in front of me. I stood completely still, as tall as I could, only my eyes moving to follow him.

"You are...my secret weapon. My dear _Angel_, I'm going to raise Hell on Earth and there will be many who try to stop me. Of course, they will fail. But, as the humans would say, expect the worst," he smiled and put his hand on my cheek. He let his arm fall from my face, walking away, "That's where you come in. Sam and Dean Winchester. Remember those names," he put his hand to my forehead and instantly I felt the pain of my brain being lit on fire inside my skull. Although I felt the pain, I did not react to it. I still stood tall and still, face wiped of any and all emotion.

"You're gonna go home. Live your life like none of this happened. You won't know the power you truly possess until I'm caged in Hell again."

_**Now (End of Season 5, beginning of Season 6)**  
><em>

I sighed as I rang up my last customer, tired and ready to go home.

"License, please," I stuck my hand out, waiting for the guy to give it to me.

"Do I look like I'm under 21?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"Do I look like I'm not serious? I don't care if you look like a 70-year-old man, show me some ID or you can leave without this," I said, pulling his pack of beers towards me. It was unusual for me to snap on people like that, but I haven't been in the best of moods. Actually, I've never felt this bad in my life.

He rolled his eyes and took out his wallet, then his ID and handed it to me. I looked, smiling to myself at his photo. He was actually really handsome, _Dean Winchester.._I read, cocking my head to the side as the name rang faint bells in my head.

"I can show you where the birth date is if you're having trouble finding it," he said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and gave it back to him, "oh- I- no, sorry, you're good." I swallowed hard and rang him up as hastily as possible. I watched him as he walked out, trying hard to remember where I heard his name. He had a face I would remember, but I didn't recognize him at all.

"Dean Winchester... who are you?" I whispered to myself. I shook my head and finished my shift, forgetting about it, pushing it off as a name I was mistaking for another's.

Days went by and my mood shifted so badly that I couldn't even get myself to leave my apartment. One moment I felt normal and the next I felt so pissed off that I would break my own stuff. Not only that but the world around me seemed to be suffering from the Apocalypse. Weird things happening all over the place.

I finally woke up feeling normal, feeling grateful for it too. I spent the day relaxing, cleaning up around my place.

I sat down in my chair that I placed near my window. I looked out, viewing the small town that surrounded my apartment. I watched as people walked by, going in and out of stores. Cars stopping at the streetlights, some patient, some seemingly aggravated at the wait, zooming off at the speed of lightning once it turned green. Just watching, focusing on nothing in particular, I felt a burning sensation inside my head, that grew increasingly fast, more painful by the second until I could swear I was on fire. I fell off the chair, gripping my head, screaming at the top of my lungs until my entire world went black.

My eyes fluttered open, quickly grabbing my surroundings. Bright lights shined from the ceiling, illuminating the off-white walls of the room, making them appear lighter.

"You're awake," a woman's voice to my right stole my gaze, "Angel Riley, yes?"

"Yes."

"You've been in a coma for three days," the nurse said.

I took the blanket off of me and sat up, flinging my feet over the edge of the bed.

"No, no, Ms. Riley, you can't get up just yet," she came over, arms trying to gently push me back into bed. I furrowed my eyebrows in anger and in one swift motion she was flown into the wall. Scared, she cried out in pain and tried to crawl away from me. I stood up, ripping the small tube of the IV, leaving the needle and part of the tube hanging from my arm, tossing the now squirting end of the tube that was still connected to the IV to the ground. I walked out, going towards the exit, nurses and doctors attempting to stop me, only to be flown into the walls on either side of me.

"Ma'am?" a security guard called out as I passed him, still only in my hospital gown and leftover IV in my arm, "ma'am! Stop!" He grabbed my arm, spinning me around, only to be thrown through the glass of the entrance, shattering it to pieces, "I'm discharging myself."

_Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam and Dean Winchester. _The two names repeated in my head over and over, lighting a fire in my mind. My only goal was to find them and to destroy them.


End file.
